saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Ragnarok: Chapter 1
Author: '''This is gonna be my very first SAO/ALO fanfiction, so it'd really be helpful if I could get a few friendly criticisms here and there. :D '''Check this links for my other stories! * Nanatsu no Taizai: Queen Once, Queen Forever * God Eater: Infinity Paradise P.S: Words in italics are spoken in English. 06:30 AM. Saturday. 10:30 PM in London, England. Friday. Kaizawa Raiko was awoken by continuous intolerable ringings, sleepily and groggily lifting an arm to feel around for whatever the hell was disturbing her slumber. She refused to open her eyes and look for it, and would rather ignore it if she fails to find whatsoever that is. Around her, there was nothing but a fort of pillows and her phone was buried under one of those cushions. Alas, in these pool of feathered fabric, it might be impossible! Her hand continued to pat around the creased bed sheet, and upon making contact with her gadget, she lazily rubbed her green eyes and stared at whoever was calling. It was Arthur. "I hate you." "Good evening." "What do you want?" She hissed at him, obviously displeased at such early disturbance. If Arthur was not only time zones away from her, she surely would have thrown him all these pillows scattered around her. Then again, it was hard to pick a better time for conversations. Even in-game, they could only meet during weekends. "Make sure it's important, shota." She could imagine him rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. "It's about the latest update of AL-" "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty~" She froze. There was a moment of silence on both ends of the phone as the door swung open, revealing a lad grinning ear-to-ear. Although it didn't last that long as he was hit on the face by a series of pillows, causing him to step back in surprise. "H-Hey!" He yelled. Arthur was finally able to catch up to the situation. "Is that Ryuu-niichan? Why is nii-chan there? Are you in his house? What are you doing in his house at six-thirty in the morning?! Did you elope?!" "What the hell have you been watching there?! Of course not! Get your head straight, shota." "Then what are you doing there?! I don't want a little niece or nephew just yet!" "Shut up." Ryuu had finally recovered from the pillow attack, and was carrying all those thrown cushions -- a total of three -- in his arms as he walked towards the bed. "Morning, Arthur!" It was a single bed, yet he tried to squeeze himself into the furniture, leaving all of the pillows he had carried to be scattered on the floor. "Rai and I hadn't decided on the elope-thing but don't worry, if our firstborn is a boy, we'll name it after yo- OW!" And he fell on the floor with a thud, which was a double kill, after the other had kicked him right in the gut. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Arthur screeched, almost deafening. After turning down the volume of her phone, Raiko sighed. "I'm going back to sleep so tell me already why you called..." "Oh well. Since you're in nii-chan's house, you might not know that ALO had just updated last night, your time. According to the patch notes, they added the rest of the Nine Worlds, which pretty much means new quests, new dungeons, new monsters, grand items and stronger boss monsters!" "Eh?" She replied with a yawn. "But the faeries haven't cleared the entire New Aincrad yet, right?" Ryuu sat up with a groan, and decided to join in the conversation. "Yeah, but they added the Holy Sword of the Ice Palace quest even with New Aincrad still in clearing. It's probably another one of those Cardinal's doings." The in-game Spriggan had a point, ''she thought, but of course remained silent, lest the male would brag about it. Ignoring more of what his idiotic housemate was blabbering about, she turned to Arthur, "Wanna check it out?" "I wanna say see you in two hours but it's already late, sis..." She could imagine him frowning in disappointment, and so, being the older sister, simply smiled and replied: "Go to sleep, Art. I'll be in-game the whole day." "Be careful around Ryuu-niichan! And nii-chan, stay away from my sis!" It was followed by a beeping sound, indicating that the call had just come to its end. The male finally stood, picking up the pillows and stacking them neatly on the bed, before dusting his clothes and glancing back at his brunette companion. "Let's get something to eat before logging in. I'd love to remind you too, Captain, that we have to work on our project too." Quick and smooth, he leaned over to gently press his lips against her forehead, which was reciprocated by a punch right on the stomach. "Get away from me, you stinky pervert." *** The manor was not empty when the duo had logged in. They already had a few of the Knights gathered in the Great Hall, enjoying morning hot drinks. Gwenhwyfar forced herself a smile as the others greeted them good morning. "Is it Tsu-san again?" Miki, one of the youngest members, asked. "What did he do this time, Taichou?" "Horrible." The guild captain grumbled as she took a seat in the the dining table. "It makes me puke so bad." The younglings exchanged looks and giggled to themselves. "Anyway, Taichou, are we exploring the new maps today? Nifhleim and Muspelheim look interesting..." "Are you kids serious?" Tsukiyomi asked with a rather worried expression. "You aren't too fond of mythology, are you? Nifhleim and Muspelheim are really dangerous realms in the Norse mythology. Do you guys remember the Frost Giants we fought the last time?" The younger ones nodded, obviously interested. "Well, they are from Nifhleim, the realm of ice and cold. Muspelheim, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. It is the realm of everything that burns. According to the myths, forces from Muspell would destroy the bridge of Asgard and Midgard, thus beginning the end of the world. '''Ragnarök'." They held onto each other, as if being told a ghost story, to which Gwenhwyfar smiled in pure amusement. "So, my suggestion would be, you guys stay 'ere and take care of things while we explore." Tsukiyomi gave his own proud smile, though there was nothing exactly to be proud of. It was pure bullocks. "Not fair!" They cried. "We are eligible for exploration too! Taichou!" The guild captain shrugged. "Well, if something goes wrong, you could always teleport back to the manor, right? We'll just test the waters to see how far the guild could go. I'm sure other groups are preparing to explore the new maps too. Let's just wait for Lancelot and the others. I'll be out for a while. Notify me if my li'l bro comes on, okay? Is there anything any of you wants me to get?" "Tremble Shortcake!" Chirped Tsu, and the rest cooed in agreement. She smiled at the fond memory, promising them their shortcakes before disappearing behind the door of the manor house. Nifhleim and Muspelheim, huh? ''She thought. ''This is certainly going to be fun... Author: So, leave your notes down on the comment boxes! Hugs and kisses~ Category:Chapter Category:Project Ragnarok